The Collective Stories of a Random Guy
by HaloSniper117
Summary: This is a short story of a journey Rorain, (The main character), goes on. We will have crazy things happening through out and I will try to add some humor here and there. I have been making this at a random whim. Do not expect ANYTHING. There will be a few chapters. This is an experiment to see if I have potential in this genre. Read and enjoy, I guess. Word Total 1,951 so far.


Chapter 1

"Saltusaeterna omnibus Aetas"

Forest of Eternal Time

There is a chorus of laughter in the air as my team plays in the warm summer waters of a small pond we found. The six Pokémon are all swimming in the waters of the pond which is at the ideal temperature. The only one not in the water is the Fire Type, for water would not go over well with the fire on its body. The 5 that are in the water are having a grand time, splashing, swimming, and floating in the warm water.

IgnisAmice or Fire Friend translated over from Latin, is staring at the group and is clearly depressed about not being able to swim as well. Luna Amor, my psychic looks over and exits the pond and sits next to Ignis.

There is a flash of light and then soon all the Pokémon are scrambling out of the water as to avoid further electrocution from Luxton, a Luxray, who is currently extremely angry at who ever just woke it up from its nap on the shore of the pond. The two not in the water are laughing so hard I worried they might asphyxiate.

I watch them for a little longer then decide to call for lunch. "Hey Luxton, are you just grumpy because you want a delicious meal?" I watch as all motion stops and they all look straight at me. I know what is coming, should have made the plates before the declaration of food. I now am about to regret my decision.

An Onix, Luxray, Floatzel, Staraptor, Gardevoir, and Infernape are now charging towards me at full speed. I dive out of the way as the Onix rockets past me. The grump Luxray is emitting a bit of static and anyone nearby gets shocked. The Floatzel is using Aquajet to soar though the air, aiming only for the food. The Staraptor is flying above waiting for the commotion to die down. The Infernape is being help in place by Gardevoir`s psychic powers. She is shaking in exasperation about the whole thing.

It is the grin she had on her face that says it all. She is going to get hers first and she knows it. There is a disturbance in the air as all Pokémon charging for the food look like they hit a brick wall. An invisible brick wall. Luna, the gardevoir, casually walks up to the table where the bowls and plates are. She looks over at me with a huge grin on her face while she lifts me off the ground and places me at my usual place.

I clear my through, then sneeze shortly after I begin to brush the dirt off me. She then giggles at this. "What would you like today miss?"

She looks at the berries and other fruits I have gathered. She stares into my eyes and I hear her musical voice in my head. "I would like some of those," She is smiling as she guides my hand without my control what so ever," one or two of those and a portion of that over there." She walks over to a small log and sits happy down on it.

She then decided to release the Onix first. The huge Pokémon takes his special mix of PokéFood I made him which is mostly rock and soils. Luxton was next, then Staraptor fallowed shortly, and IgnisAmice was happy with his meal. Floatzel was covered in mud from his water fueled crash. I told him to wash up then get his.

Looking into the forest I see a fellow trainer; however, he is running from something. Looking I notice. These Beedrills seem to be trying to attack the trainer who is running for his life.

"Everyone but Luxton, return!" I shout as I whip out 5 Pokéballs. "Luxton, Use Charge then fallow up with Thunder on those Beedrills." I think for a second the fallow with, "Try not to hit the trainer if you can."

We are rushing to the strangers aid as Luxton Charges his energy for a super powerful Thunder move as the trainer trips on a small rock. Luxton glances to me and I nod, "Now or never buddy, let `em have it." I state with urgency.

"Luxton, I said use Thunder, not Discharge" I grumble to the grinning Luxray who just shocked all present with a massive wave of energy. He gives me a look that says, 'It worked didn't it?' I roll my eyes and try not to twitch too much from the electricity still bouncing around in my burnt body. "Great, now I have to change my shirt," I grumble to no-one in particular as I look at the fried cloth of my favorite shirt.

As I get close I see that the trainer is a girl in what looks like more male garb, she even tried to hide her hair in a hat. She stirs as we approach and she is clearly disoriented from the fall and electric blast. She slowly sits up and looks over to see me walking forward.

She give a strange grin and says with a pained laugh, "I thought I hurt, You must have been point blank to that." She stops and faints just as we get close.

"Well, this has just gone from bad to worse." I then add looking directly at Luxton," You see what happens when you use Discharge with trainers in the range of its radius. My favorite shirt is a casualty and she is a victim of your disobedience."

He hangs his head and starts to cry a little.

"Hey, no need to cry, I am sorry I was stern with you. It is just that you have a tendency to do what you deem the right choice." I pause while he steps his crying and stares at me and the other trainer who is still out cold. "You made a choice in the hear of battle. I am sad that you did not listen to me; however, you have done a great job of taking care of those Beedrills, so thanks."

I look over at the trainer that is still passed out and motion for Luxray to assist me. She looks like she took a fair amount of a beating before Luxton hit her with that blast. Her knees were scraped and bloody, arms bruised and cut, and her side seems to have taken a blow from one of the Beedrills.

I take Luna's Pokéball out and send her out. She has a confused look on her face when she sees the trainer unconscious on the ground.

"Luna, can you help me get her over to that table?" I ask her.

She simply responds with a head nod and lifts her gingerly up with her powers. After the trainer is set down I am able to get a good look at her. She seems to be from a nearby town, 4 Pokémon, and has a small bag. I carefully look for a sign of a Pokédex or a trainer card so that I may get a better under standing of who she is. Her bag is part of the current fad of the color white, and sitting in the side pocket I notice a Pokédex poking out.

I pull it out to see it also has a phone function, mine being an older model lacks this fancy feature. That is what I get for signing up to see if anything new is out there. There was a few trainers in recent times who have explored every inch of Sinnoh and found there to be more than 150 Pokémon indigenous to the region. With this information the Professor signed up a bunch of new trainers into another program to find all there is to be found. I was part of a later group so I got stuck with an older one that was given to the Professor after the former owner finished his journey.

The other trainer's Pokédex works fine and I am able to pull up the digital Trainer Card. Her name is Natalie and she is from Hearthome City. We are not near Hearthome. We are near the exit of Eterna Forest and are near Eterna City.

I hear her move a little on the table. "Why does everything hurt?" she mumbles while gritting her teeth.

I activate the phone option and start to dial for emergency services when I see that she is sweating profusely. She tries to sit up and is confronted with a wall of pain.

"Luna, you remember those berries I found a while back that helped Stella get better after that poison attack?" I ask with urgency. "I need one to help with this fever."

She gives a quick nod and rushes to my bag resting on the nearby ground. She starts rummaging around trying to find the berry the can help out.

The call gets through and I get one of the many Jenny's on the other end. Some say they are clones. Personally I do not care, only that they are here to help. I am given a time of a few minutes till she can get here so I have to try and keep Natalie alive till then.

"H-hey, i-is that m-m-my Pokédex?" I hear from Natalie who at this point is barely awake.

"Yes, I had to see who you were and how to help you." I tell her gently as Luna hands me the berry. "I need you to eat this to help with the pain and that fever." I practically have to stick it in her mouth and almost had to help her chew it. "I used your Pokédex to call for help, they will be here soon."

"T-they need to h-hurry then." She looks around and surveys the situation. "A swarm of B-Beedrills, those are not r-really native in this region. T-to find e-even one is rare and I h-happened upon a whole n-nest." She looks directly at Luna Amor and smiles. She looks at her then looks at me and says, "A G-gardevoir. I thought I h-had a good standing with P-pokémon, but look at you." Her smile wavers as a wave of pain travelers though her, and then she continues, "Gardeviors are r-rare to find, but not only that it seems you found a special one at that. S-s-shiny is the t-t-t-term." She is having a hard time speaking at this point and is in tears from the poisons in her body.

There is a sound of a motorcycle and small jeep growing near and going fast. There is a siren sounding from the vehicles to warn anything in the main path to move or risk injury.

There is an officer Jenny and a nurse Joy there and help place her in the jeep. Saadly they do not have the room for me at this time so I am told to get to Eterna City soon so that the officer can get a better explanation of the events.

Random Narrator Guy- "And so, after our young hero came to rescue of this young maiden and saved her life, Rorain is soon going to find himself in deep trouble from the remains of the Infamous Team Galactic."

Rorain-"Luna... Did you hear that or am I losing my marbles."

Luna- 'I think I heard it as well.'

Rorain- "Are be both insane or..."

RNG- "Will you just be quiet. This chapter is over... Wait how are you able to... HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!"

Rorain- "Well, we saw a random window just fl-"

RNG- "You know what, I don't care, just get out of here please!"


End file.
